The Road Twice Travelled
by spacemonkey206
Summary: There was nobody that could push his buttons quite like she did. Bad ideas, misunderstandings and tears a plenty. Will these two ever get it together? Please R&R. D/V
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, just borrowing the characters for a short while.

**AN:** This idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Fisrt SG-1 Story. Mentions events from season ten maybe a bit of nine. Takes place post Unending.

Summary: Daniel tries to get some work done, something makes him lose his concentration. Teal'c stops by and offers some advice and Daniel gets a "bad" idea.

Daniel Jackson sat in his lab hunched over the latest artifact that SG-6 had brought back from P4X-997. It was rather fascinating, at least to the archaeologist, it was covered in a rare dialect of ancient writing and Daniel had spent the last two days trying to decipher it. He had been making much progress on the translation when he felt another presence in the room.

"Hello darling" He almost dropped the artifact in his hand upon hearing her voice. Letting out a frustrated he ran a hand through his hair through his short brown hair. It still amazed him that this woman could change his whole demeanor at the drop of a hat.

"Vala..." He said in a warning tone

"You've been working on that Ancient thing for days. I so bored, can we please do something fun."

"This is fun." he told her, deadpan.

"Daniel," she whined "we're on down time, let's get out of here."

"Vala, can you please go bother someone else, I'm trying to work." He snapped in frustration, knowing full well that she didn't really deserve to be treated this way, but it was the only way he was ever going to get any work done. He had been making progress right until she came into his lab and started pushing his buttons, and she knew exactly which buttons to press to illicit the desired effect. He hated that she knew him so well, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. He could feel her grey-blue eyes burning into the back of his head. He slammed his pen down forcibly on his desk, and spun around to face her "Vala, please I need to get this done."

Her smile faltered a bit, and for a moment he thought he saw something different in her sparkling eyes, but he wrote it off as just a trick of the light. "Well I must be off anyhow, I told Samantha that I would meet her for lunch, don't work too hard." With one final bright smile and a flip of her long black hair over her shoulder, she spun on her heel and bounced out his door, which was something he couldn't help but smile at, if there was one thing he admired about her it was her spirit.

Daniel turned back to the artifact in front of him only to find that he had completely lost any concentration that he may have had before _she_ came in. He didn't know how she did it but he found it impossible to get his focus back on the translation in front of him. He put his head down on his arms and let out an aggravated sigh. It was a wonder that he ever managed to get any work done with her around. He hated that in the span of a few minutes she was able to completely distract him from anything that he may have been trying to accomplish. He let out another sigh, and ran his hands over his face.

* * *

Teal'c had been passing by the door of the archaeologists lab and couldn't help but allow a small smile at the obviously distressed archaeologist. "DanielJackson" Teal'c's deep voice startled him. "Is something the matter?"

"No, I just can't seem to concentrate." The jaffa smiled slightly and bowed his head at his friend.

"Perhaps, DanielJackson it would be wise to take a break." Daniel sighed, knowing that his jaffa friend was right.

"Yeah," He said, sounding slightly defeated "Maybe I'll go home for a few days"

"I believe that is wise DanielJackson." Teal'c bowed his head once again. "I must take my leave, I am due to visit my son."

"Have a good time Tea'c" the archaeologist told his friend half heartedly. "Oh, and Teal'c, have you seen where Vala went?"

"I believe that I saw ValaMalDoran heading to the cafeteria."

"Thanks Teal'c" the former first prime bowed his head a final time before making his way towards the gate room, and couldn't help the small smile that graced his face at the way that the dark haired former space pirate affected the archaeologist. After the fifty years that they all had spent on the Odyssey he couldn't help but hope that events would in some way repeat themselves.

After putting away the artifact that he had been working on translating, Daniel left his lab and headed in the direction of the mess, hoping that he would find Vala there. She had been right earlier when she said that they should get off base for a while. He sighed and knew that he would regret what he was about to do the second he did it. He caught a pair of black pigtails and a sparkly barrette out of the corner of his eye and taking a deep breath he headed towards her knowing full well that this was a very bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Summary: Vala's bored and decides to indulge in her favourite past time. Lunch with Sam and Daniel asks a question.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Vala was bored. She had gone to the gym, read a magazine, she had even finished her mission report from their last mission aboard the Odyssey. "_What is a girl to do_," she wondered. Her face suddenly broke out into a wide grin, she knew exactly what to do, indulge in what had become her favourite pastime since returning the the SGC.

She skipped down the corridor towards her favourite archaeologists lab, smiling to herself when she saw him hunched over the latest artifact that SG-6 had brought back from some planet many light years away. He was so absorbed in what he was doing, she didn't think he knew she was there. She allowed herself to study him for a few more moments. She loved his intensity, his passion when it came to his work. "_I wonder what other things that extends to_" she thought to herself, a wicked grin spreading onto her face.

"Hello darling" she said, making her presence known. In that instance she saw him become tense, almost dropping his precious artifact.

"Vala..." He said her name in a warning tone. She knew that it was wrong that she enjoyed playing with him like this, but she loved knowing that she knew what buttons to push and how to get him going.

"You've been working on that Ancient thing for days. I so bored, can we please do something fun." She told his back, seeing as he hadn't turned to face her. She looked at his strong shoulders and back, just drinking in the sight of him.

"This is fun" he told her, deadpan, before attempting to go back to his translation.

She smiled wickedly once again, knowing that he could not see her and then in her best whiny voice she responded. "Daniel, we're on down time, let's get out of here." She batted her long eyelashes, despite the fact that she knew that he couldn't see her. She could feel the frustration coming off him in waves, and smiled, loving that she could affect him like this.

"Vala, can you please go bother someone else, I'm trying to work." The comment stung her a bit, smile disappearing as she stared at the back of his head trying to get him to turn around so she could look into those beautiful bright blue eyes. After a few seconds he slammed his pen down on his desk with such force that she was surprised that the pen was still in one piece, causing her smile to reappear. "Vala, please I need to get this done."

She could feel her smile falter a bit, she wasn't stupid she knew when she was unwanted, though that particular feeling stung her more then she cared to admit, especially when it was caused by a certain blue eyed archaeologist. She pushed that feeling down, hoping that by simply ignoring it, it would just go away and quickly made something up. "Well I must be off anyhow, I told Samantha that I would meet her for lunch, don't work too hard." She gave him one last dazzling smile that she knew he couldn't resist flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and left his office in her usual bouncy manner and tried to figure out what she was going to do next. Deciding that she was in fact actually hungry she headed to the mess.

* * *

Upon entering the mess and grabbing a tray of food, if it could even be called that Vala saw Sam sitting at a table alone in the far corner of the cafeteria and decided to go over and join her friend.

"Hey Vala" Sam greeted her as she sat down. "Where's Daniel?" Sam knew that usually where ever Vala was, the archaeologist wasn't too far behind.

"Oh you know Daniel, he has his head buried in some artifact that SG-6 found on their last mission. Apparently I was bothering him."

"He kicked you out?" The revelation surprised Sam, usually the archaeologist didn't mind the ex-pirates company, though she knew he would never admit it.

"Not in so many words Samantha, but I can tell when I'm not wanted so I made something up and left before he could." She smiled at the woman across from her "Besides this is way more interesting then sitting in his lab being ignored for some stuffy old artifact that is apparently more interesting then I am. Which I don't understand. I think I'm a lot more attractive then some thousand year old dust covered piece of rock."

Sam laughed, she had to admire the younger woman's confidence and determination. When Vala had first come to the SGC, she knew that her leather loving friend had used flirtation and seduction as a game with SG-1's archaeologist. Over the past several months since the team rescued Vala from Athena and the trust, however, Sam had noticed a subtle change in the way that Vala acted towards Daniel. The flirtation between the two was still there, but there was something different about the way that the black haired woman acted towards the man she had come to see as a younger brother. There was something more genuine about her behaviour then had been present before, a thought that caused the air force colonel to smile softly.

"Yeah, but as you said before, this is Daniel we're talking about, when he gets into his work a mark nine naquada bomb could be set to explode next to him and he wouldn't even notice." Vala laughed, knowing that her friend was right, though it still didn't make that nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach go away. This was a feeling that she hadn't allowed herself to feel since before Quetesh took her as a host, but a feeling that she had experienced a lot since she had regained her memories after the incident with the trust. Vala sighed softly, as she felt another presence come up to the side of the table. She looked up, meeting the beautiful blue gaze she had come to adore. Sam smiled looking at the two and quickly excusing herself to go work on the latest dohickey that had been discovered off world.

Daniel rocked back slightly on his heels "Vala, listen about earlier, I, uh, I'm sorry if I sounded mean, I just really wanted to get that done, so I just wanted to tell you that." He ran his hand through his short sandy brown hair and against his better judgement, pulled out the chair beside her and sat down. "Listen, um, I'm heading home for a few days, we're on down time until next week and I was wondering if you wanted to come and spend the week at my house, I have a guest room. I mean you don't have to I just thought that..." he was cut off by one of her long graceful fingers coming in contact with his lips, and he blushed softly cursing the affect that she had on him. Meeting her gaze he saw that she was beaming back at him.

"Why darling I would love to spend the week at your house. Just think of all the fun we will have." she said seductively, winking at him, which caused him to blush more.

"Vala" he said in a warning tone. She beamed at him. "Can you please be serious for just this once."

"But darling, I am being serious. Plus you're absolutely adorable, well more so then usual, when you blush." He dropped his gaze to his hands, suddenly finding them very interesting and feeling a fluttering feeling in his stomach that he had been trying to ignore since she had returned from the Ori galaxy. She smiled in victory. "Anyways darling I'm going to go and pack for our little vacation." With that she got up from the table and without thinking about it bent down and kissed him softly on the tip of his nose, gathered her tray and went to her quarters to pack.

Daniel watched as Vala skipped out of the mess with a stupid grin on his face and he felt that fluttering feeling come back again. "Yeah, I am so going to regret this." he said to himself, before following her steps and going to get some things together to head home for the week. His week with Vala, this was definitely going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Summary: Our favourite pair arrive at Daniel's. Vala teasing affects Daniel more then he would care to admit. Daniel snaps and feels bad and Vala knows exactly how he's going to make it up to her.

Disclaimer: Do NOT own anything.

Daniel and Vala pulled into Daniel's driveway a few hours later. Vala had been so excited the entire car ride, reminding Daniel of a child visiting a new place for the first time. Since returning to the SGC once again she hadn't exactly had the opportunity to go off base too much, outside of her few trips to the mall with Sam. The pure joy and excitement on her face just at being out of the base made him happy, taking pride in the fact that he was in some small way the cause of her joy. "We're here." Daniel told her, but before he could even get those two words out, she was out of the car and bounding up to his door. He smiled again at her childlike nature while noticing how she conveniently left him to deal with the bags. He opened the trunk of his car and pulled out his small duffle bag of clothes and bag of books and papers of translations as well as her large suitcase, duffle bag and another small bag. It amazed him that she could pack that much for five short days.

"Come on Daniel." she said impatiently

"You could help me you know."

"Depends on what you mean by helping, I can think of a lot of different ways I could do that." She responded, winking teasingly causing him to fumble with the things in his hands.

"Vala, you know what I mean." He said in a tone harsher then he intended. "And why do you need this much stuff, it's just a week."

"A girl must be prepared for any situation that she may encounter my Daniel. Besides, I doubt there's anything here a dashing young man like yourself can't handle" she whispered, to him, words dripping in innuendo as she removed her two small bags from his grasp as he tried to figure out just how exactly she managed to come up behind him with out him noticing. "Let's go inside." She told him over her shoulder as she headed up his walk way once again. Shaking his head, he followed her to his door unlocking it and letting her inside.

* * *

As she entered Daniel's cozy little house she noticed little things around that no doubt expressed her favourite archaeologist's personality. "Um okay let me give you the ten cent tour." she cocked her head to the side and studied him in mild confusion. "Right, the short tour then, guest room where you'll be staying is up the stairs to the left bathroom is right next door." He told her giving her a look. "The living room is down this hall to the right, kitchen is at the end of the hall. The study, not that you will have to go in there, is right across from the living room. This door right here is the downstairs powder room. That's it, so make yourself at home, and I mean that reasonably Vala, that means no showing up in my bedroom saying that you thought it was your room. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal darling, now can you help me with my bags." He shook his head and carried her bags up the stairs to her room. "Thank you, now Daniel, whatever should we do now." She stepped into his personal space and ran her hand down his arm, making him wonder why the temperature of the room seemed to have increased all of the sudden.

"Uh, um..." He stuttered, causing her to smile and the affect she had on him. "I uh... I need to finish that translation from the artifact that SG-6 brought back." He said quickly, if she didn't stop this game, he wasn't sure he would be able to be held accountable of his actions. "I figured that we could order some takeout for dinner if that's alright."

"You're going to work." she pouted.

"Yes, well if someone, who shall remain nameless didn't disturb me earlier then I would be done this." He could feel his blood begin to boil.

"Well it's not my fault that you got distracted by my seductive good looks. Not that I can blame you for that but we're one vacation, Daniel, let's have some fun." She took another step closer so her body was pressed firmly against his. He took a shaky breath and counted to ten in his head before responding.

"Vala..." He hadn't meant for that to come out so breathlessly.

"Yes darling," she said innocently batting her eyelashes at him, knowing full well how she was affecting him, yet noticing he hadn't decided to move away from her, his hands instead having come to rest on her waist.

"I really need to get this done." his voice was almost a whisper. She frowned and moved away from him, as she did he immediately missed the contact.

"Well, what do you suggest I do then." She crossed her arms over her chest defensively, her voice having lost its playfulness, making him feel a twinge of guilt.

"Find something to amuse yourself." he raised a finger and pointed it at her "and that doesn't mean using me as your own personal play thing."

"But darling that sounds so appealing wouldn't you agree." She gave him a brilliant smile.

"Vala..." he warned her, and she pouted. "I'll show you how to use the DVD player and I'll order dinner, you can watch a movie while I work."

"Fine" she relented.

* * *

Half an hour later the doorbell rang, Vala hit the pause button on the remote and upon looking across the hall at Daniel, who was completely absorbed in his translation, got up and went to get their dinner. Upon paying the delivery boy with the money that Daniel had left on the table near the front door, Vala carried the bag of Chinese takeout into the kitchen made up two plates and went to Daniel's study.

"Vala, I'm trying to work, please leave me alone."

"But Daniel din-"

"Vala!" He cut her off angrily. She turned on her heel and stormed away from the study almost slamming the door behind her before going to the kitchen putting Daniel's plate and the rest away of the food in the fridge so it wouldn't go bad. She took her dinner into the living room and continued to watch her movie while she ate.

* * *

A few hours later, Daniel was pulled out of his translating trance by the growling of his stomach, he looked out the window, noticing it was dark and then at his watch and upon discovering that it was almost ten o'clock, he felt guilty for having ignored Vala the entire afternoon. He got up and went into the kitchen and upon opening the fridge he felt even guiltier noticing that she had made him a plate of dinner. "That's probably why she came to the study earlier." He took out his dinner, put it in the microwave, and ran his hand through his hair for what was probably the hundredth time that day. Jack had been right all along, he was hopeless. After eating his dinner, Daniel went upstairs and knocked softly on her door. Upon getting no response, he opened the door.

"What do you want?" Vala asked coldly not looking up from her magazine. He sighed. He deserved that.

"Vala, I'm sorry I was so short with you earlier, you were just trying to do something nice and I got so caught up in my work that I didn't realize it." He rested his head against the door frame where he was leaning, he closed his eyes for a moment before meeting her grey orbs with he blue ones. "Will you let me make it up to you?"

Vala smiled wickedly, causing Daniel to swallow hard. Maybe that had been the wrong way to put it. "Well, darling I think we can work something out." Vala made her way over to him and ran one finger down his muscular chest, coming dangerously close to his belt buckle sending an involuntary shiver up his spine.

He gave her a sharp look. "You know very well what I mean, Vala. Can you just drop the sexual act for one minute and be serious with me."

She looked at him slightly stunned, he sighed he seemed to be apologizing to her a lot today, and he had no idea why everything seemed to be coming out with so much venom today. "Vala, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so harsh with you it just..."

"Shh, darling, I just came up with a fabulous idea on how you can make it up to me." She smiled at him slyly.

"Why do I have a funny feeling that I'm not going to like this." He said to himself under his breath. "Okay what is it that I have... rather get to do?"

"You, get to take me shopping." she said, eyes lighting up like a kid in a candy store. He gave her a skeptical look, one she was not unfamiliar with. "What? I have my own money now and I want to go shopping." She said pouting at him.

He sighed, know very well that there was no way he could say no to her, not when she looked so well, cute, pouting like that. "Fine. We'll go shopping tomorrow, I have to pick up something anyways."

Her face lit up in one of the most, breath taking and beautiful smiles he had ever seen. She launched herself at him, throwing him slightly off balance. "Thank you darling."

"Uh Vala, I can't breathe" She let go of him quickly, once again he found himself missing the feel of her body against him. "Um, okay bedtime, we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. Uh 'night" he gave her an awkward little half wave and left her room.

Daniel walked back to his own bedroom and into his en suite bathroom and splashed some cold water onto his face. The fluttering feeling was back, and much stronger then it had before. "What is wrong with me?" he asked himself. As he finished getting ready for bed he ran the events of the day over in his mind and came to a shocking conclusion. Over the course of this past year since she returned Vala had managed to push herself into his life and steal his heart and he had no idea what he was going to do about it.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are always welcome :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Summary: Daniel makes breakfast and our favourite pair take a trip to the mall. Vala makes Daniel uncomfortable, and what did Daniel buy?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**AN: I hope you are all enjoying this story so far, I'm not quite sure how many chapters it is going to end up being. Reviews are encouraged :D**

Vala awoke at 9:00 the next morning having been drawn out of slumber by a delectable smell. She pulled herself out of the extremely comfortable bed in Daniel's guest room and moved over to the chair in the corner of the room where her black silk robe lay. She contemplated leaving it here but decided that it would be in her best interest to put it on, though she left it undone, tying the sash behind her so her silk magenta nighty was still visible. She made her way towards the kitchen where she had concluded the aroma was coming from. When she reached the doorway of the kitchen, she leaned against it smiling at the sight in front of her. Daniel was standing over the stove with his back towards her in a manner that reminded her of when he was studying some dusty old alien artifact. Taking advantage of his distraction, she took a moment to simply study him. She let her eyes wander over his form taking in his short brown hair that she imagined was probably sticking up in all directions at the front, his broad muscular shoulders and back. She paused a moment taking in one of her favourite assets of his, his butt before continuing taking in his pajama clad legs before advancing towards him silently so he would not hear her. She came up behind him and unable to help herself, she pinched his butt causing him too squeak as she jumped up on the counter beside him.

"Morning darling." She said with a smile. "This smells wonderful by the way."

"Sleep well?" He asked her, still concentrating on making breakfast.

"Marvelously darling, you bed is so comfortable." She said suggestively, he just shook his head. "What are you making?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes. There's some fresh fruit in the fridge, can you put it on the table please." Doing as she was told she opened the fridge and pulled out a plate of fresh cut fruit. He had obviously been up early, because none of this had been there last night. She smiled slightly as she also removed a carton of orange juice from his fridge and made her way over to the table. Daniel followed a few moments later placing a plate of pancakes in front of her before sitting down across from her with his own. The two ate in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Vala broke it.

"I am so excited about the little trip we are going on today." She said animatedly with a large smile on her face. "I've only been to your shopping centres once with Samantha and I had quite an enjoyable time, so I am very excited go again. There are so many shops with so many different items. Oh Daniel this is going to be so much fun."

She reminded him of a young child whose parents had just told her they were going to an amusement park, and he couldn't help but smile at how the simple thought of going to a mall, a place he had never enjoyed, made her so happy. "Okay, why don't you go get dressed while I clean up here and then we can get going alright?" She nodded before getting up and heading back to her room to select the perfect outfit for their little trip.

* * *

"Come on Daniel" Vala said excitedly as the pair walked from Daniel's car towards the entrance of the mall.

"Vala, we have all day. Slow down." She had her arm linked through his as she dragged him to the door, simply at the gesture, making no attempt to remove her arm from his.

"There are just so many shops with different trinkets at clothes and such, I can't imagine how anyone on this planet could ever possibly bored, there are so many exciting things to do." It was moments like this where it really showed that she wasn't from earth. Her childlike wonder at simple things like going to the mall, that everyone on the planet seemed to take for granted continuously amazed him.

For the next few hours the pair wandered around the mall going into every store they past. By the time the pair stopped for lunch, Daniel was carrying seven different shopping bags, none of which belonged to him. Their lunch break was brief, and then they were off again, Vala dragging Daniel through the mall with her. Daniel hated to admit it, even to himself, but he was having a good time and she was having so much fun and he rarely got to see her as happy as she was right now and there was no place that he would have rather been at the moment. Knowing that she was enjoying herself put a smile on Daniel's face, as long as she was happy he was happy. He laughed at himself as he wondered to himself how that happened. Moments later the pair came to a halt in front of a very large pink store front, and Vala, armed with a wicked grin, turned toward him grabbed his arm and began to drag him into the store.

"There is no way I am going in there." he had to draw the line somewhere. Helping her choose outfits he could handle, but this, well this was a completely different story. There was no way he would make it through this, not without throughly embarrassing himself.

"Honestly Daniel," she said. Still grinning she leaned closer to him so he could feel her warm breath on his face, causing him to swallow hard "You've fought and beaten not only the Goa'uld but the replicators too, died God only knows how many times, pissed off more alien races then I can think of at the moment, one of which is a group of very powerful ascended beings who are hell bent on converting the entire galaxy into loyal followers and killing anyone who refuses, not to mention that your day job involves fighting the brainwashed followers of said ascended beings and facing certain death at least on a weekly basis and your afraid of Victoria's Secret? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." He did have to admit, when she put it that way it did sound rather ridiculous. He looked up and noticed that she had leaned even closer to him and practically purred in his ear. "Besides, if you're a good boy I may even model some of these little numbers for you."

He closed his eyes and suppressed a groan as he pushed the thought of her in a little lace number out of his mind and tried to find his voice. "Uh..." she smiled at him again as he regained his composure and narrowed his eyes at her. "No Vala, I am not going in there. I have something to pick up, you go in there and I will meet you back here in half an hour alright?" she pouted at him making one last attempt to convince him to come with her, causing him to turn a nice bright shade of cherry red. He stood his ground and she turned on her heel and walked into the store.

* * *

Daniel walked away from the bright pink store front very quickly and he hoped that he wasn't making a mistake leaving her alone for half an hour. He knew that she was strong and quite capable of taking care of herself, she was a survivor. After the incident with the trust however, Daniel found himself worrying about her more. Those three weeks where she was missing, out in the world alone he was scared, not that he ever would have admitted it to anyone. He found that he had grown attached to her, used to her presence and he missed her when she wasn't around, the months she had spent in the Ori galaxy, her kidnapping by the trust. The thought of losing her, was something he wasn't sure he would be able to handle, but he was being ridiculous she would be fine, he wondered how he ever survived thinking like that. She was in what is quite possibly her favourite store on earth and as far as he was aware, there was nothing they had to worry about, at least for the moment. He picked up his pace a little and arrived at his destination.

"Can I help you?" a young blonde sales woman asked him, flipping her long hair over her shoulder and giving him a bright smile.

"Ah, yes, I ordered a custom piece a few weeks ago. I got a call saying that I could come pick it up." He told her running his hand through his hair.

"What's the name?" she asked as she brought him over to the computer.

"Daniel Jackson"

"I'll be right back." The young woman said, adding an extra sway in her hips as she walked into the back room.

Moments later the woman sauntered back out into the store with a large velvet box in her hand. "Here you are Mr. Jackson." She opened the box and showed him the contents. "I've never seen anything quite like that before."

"It's perfect." He couldn't help but smile. He quickly paid the remaining balance and left the store, tucking the box into the pocket of his jacket before ducking into another store to pick up some t-shirts before going back to meet up with Vala.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Don't own

Summary: The pair return to Daniel's. Daniel freaks, Vala gets upset.

**AN: Okay sorry it took me forever to update this. I've actually had this chapter written for a while, just had to find the time to actually type it up. Now that I actually did my readings for my classes I don't feel guilty for writing FanFiction instead of reading. Anyways, I'm kind of on the fence about this chapter, let me know what you think.**

"Oh darling, wasn't today just so much fun?" Vala asked happily as she entered the house, with Daniel in tow.

"How do you still have that much energy? We were at the mall for..." He made to look at his watch, but found it impossible due to the large volume of bags, most of which were Vala's, that he was carrying. "Well, for a very long time." He followed her to the guest room. "Where do you want these?

"Just over there by the chair is fine." She grabbed a magazine off the night stand and sat down on the bed pretending to read it while she studied the archaeologist, who was clearly deep in thought about something. She considered perhaps putting away her purchases, specifically the ones from Victoria's Secret, just to see what his reaction would be, but she had a funny feeling that he wouldn't even notice. A wicked grin spread on her face as she put her magazine down, this called for a little experiment. "Daniel darling, what would you do if I stripped naked right now?"

"Yeah... that would be great." He said absent mindedly, not having processed what she had said.

"It would, would it? I alway knew that you wanted to get me naked, well again. Care to join me? It would be so much more fun that way." she said suggestively.

"Not now, maybe when we get back to the base." She completely oblivious to the nature of the conversation that they were having.

"Well, well, full of surprises aren't we Doctor Jackson. I didn't know you had it in you. Is that one of your fantasies, because that can be arranged." She smirked.

"Yeah, sure... wait what? Vala!" He spun around to face her, having just realized what she had said to him. She had the classic cat ate the canary grin on her face. "Very funny."

"I thought so, what were you thinking about that had you so distracted? And if you say the artifact from P3 whatever I'm going to punish you, and not in a fun way. Were you picturing me nak-"

"Vala please!" He said harshly, flushing a bit pink as he attempted to not do what she had suggested. Taking a breath, he sat down on the side of the bed, one leg hanging off the side, the other curled in front of him on the bed as he brought his blue eyes up to meet her grey ones. "I really am sorry for having ignored you yesterday," he said in a serious tone. She went to speak but he held a hand up, silencing her. "Please let me finish." She nodded. "I know I can be difficult sometimes, I get absorbed in my work and tend to ignore the rest of the world. It's something that I have to work on. Anyways, despite the fact that we spent the entire day in the mall, a place that I loathe, I found myself actually having a good time today." He smiled slightly. "Anyway, I know I may not act like it, but I've actually grown to enjoy spending time with you and just having you around in general and such." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and Vala's face exploded into one of the most beautiful grins he had ever seen as she moved towards him on the bed, straddling him the best that she could given his position on the bed, reaching for his belt buckle as she did bells began to go off in his head. "Vala... uh, what are you doing." He asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"Something we should have done a long time ago." Her voice was soft. He grabbed her wrists removing her hand from his belt, standing up, leaving her sitting on the bed with a confused expression on her face. "No, we're not doing that." He could feel his blood beginning to boil. Just when he thought that they were sharing a nice moment, she went and did something like this.

"Come on Daniel, we both know you've wanted me since I kidnapped you and hijacked your ship," she wined.

"Uh...no... I uh..." he stammered, unsuccessfully trying to tell himself that she was wrong.

"You do like girls, don't you?:

"Yes, I do like girls. I was married before if you recall. I had a WIFE." He snapped at her harshly, and she looked stunned.

"Then you really don't find me attractive, do you?" Her voice wavered as she shrunk back on the bed a bit as he began to pace the room.

"Do you want an honest answer to that question?" He was aggravated, she always did this, she never could take anything seriously.

"No." She said quietly, fighting to keep her voice steady.

"No you started this, do you want an honest answer Vala? Do you?" He was fuming, she stayed silent. "Do you honestly think that I could have any sort of serious romantic feelings for you?" That was a flat out lie and he knew it, but he was so frustrated that he just couldn't contain his anger and the words kept flowing as he began pacing again. "Come on Vala let's be serious, this is all a game to you isn't it? See if you can wear me down, convince me to sleep with you? So what, we sleep together, then what? Vala we WORK together, which saying that in itself still seems amazing to me. Yes, you've proven yourself to be trustworthy on a professional level, I would even consider us to be friends. But come on Vala, on a personal level? Let's be serious here. Come on, at best you're an emotional unstable wreck." She could feel her heart breaking as she blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. He was on fire and couldn't stop the stream of lies that kept tumbling effortlessly out of his mouth. "I mean I'm not saying that I'm much better, I'm not saying I'm much better. There was a point where I thought that I would never get over my wife. I have finally gotten to a place where I'm happy, where I feel as though I could get close to someone again, but never, never in a million years. A million, million years would I ever believe that that person would be you." Who was he kidding, these days she was the only person who he could see himself with in that way. "The thought of being hurt that way again... and this whole flirty, sexual thing that you do is just a sense of amusement for you, a way to have a laugh at my expense. Well I'm sorry that you're bored or whatever, but I am not here for your own personal amusement." She sat up and slid over to the far side of the bed, putting her head in her hands.

"Don't pretend that you're hurt, this little game of yours stops right here, right now." He turned and looked at her for the first time since he began his rant. His heart dropped into his stomach as he took in the sight of her. Her back was facing him and she was bent over, with her head in her hands crying. She was actually genuinely crying and that wasn't something that she did. Ever. He slowly rounded the bed and sat down beside her, taking his hand and turning her face up towards him.

"Vala?" He said softly. She pushed his hand away.

"Just give me a minute." Her voice was thick with tears. She wiped the tears from her face, refusing to look at him.

"Look at me." He pleaded, once again trying to get her to meet his eyes. She grabbed his hand, pushing it off her face as if it had burt her and stood up.

"You've made it perfectly clear what you think of me _Doctor_," he winced at the use of his salutation, her tone was icy and harsh. "So if you'll excuse me I think I've been insulted enough for one night." She walked over to the chair where her bags were and began pulling things out of them. Suddenly she spun around, clutching her new blue satin teddy in her hands. "And to think I was actually believing your bull shit earlier about how you were actually enjoying my company. Get out. Now!" She spun back around and continued with her task.

He deserved that. "I was serious. Vala you-"

"Oh save it Doctor Jackson, I don't want to hear it. Now get the hell out of my face."

Daniel looked at her, her entire body was shaking with furry. He opened his mouth to say something, only to close it again when she shot him a glare that made him glad that looks couldn't kill. He turned around, left the room, his head hanging, and jumped slightly as the door slammed with such force behind him that he was surprised that it was still on the hinges. He had really screwed up this time. He pulled the box from earlier out of his pocket and opened it revealing the beautiful stainless steel necklace that lay inside. It was very simple, a circular necklace that resembled the gate with earth's symbol in the middle. He flipped it over to the back, reading the inscription.

_Vala,_

_ Faith, Trust, Love, Family, Friendship. _

_ Thanks for proving me right._

_ Love, Daniel_

He read it over again and again, each time cursing himself a little more for completely over reacting. He needed to fix this.

**AN: Every time I watch Unending, this scene of Vala completely flipping on Daniel pops into my head. I mean don't get me wrong, the scene in the show was cute, I just personally think that if a guy said to me what Daniel said to Vala, I don't think that I'd forgive him that fast.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't Own

**AN: I know I haven't updated in forever. I've been kind of really stuck with where to go with this story. I'm not so sure how I feel about this chapter I don't know let me know what you think and suggestions about how to continue are more then welcome because I am going through a serious bout of writers block with this story. Please read and review.**

Daniel got up at 8:00 the next morning from a restless night. He had been tossing and turning all night, and really hadn't gotten much sleep finally having completely abandoned the idea around 6:00. He kept playing the conversation between himself and Vala over and over in his mind and kept coming to the same conclusion. He was an idiot. He couldn't believe that she actually could have serious feelings for him, and now he'd hurt her. He pulled himself up off his mattress and made his way down the hallway to Vala's room. He knocked on the door softly, there was no answer so he knocked a little harder. Again he got no response, so he creaked the door open slowly. "Vala?"

He opened the door fully and felt his stomach drop. The bed looked as if it hadn't been slept in and there was no sign of her anywhere. He two smaller bags were gone, but the large one sat in the corner by the chair. Where was she? He turned around and proceeded to check his entire house, but she wasn't there. He was worried. She could be lost or worse, no he wasn't going to go there. She couldn't have ventured off too far. Landry was going to kill him. He needed to find her. With that thought he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

Vala sat quietly, her knees pulled up to her chest clutching the hot cup of tea that Sam had handed her. She couldn't believe what Daniel had said to her. How could she have been so stupid. She had really thought that he had feelings for her, and she thought that she had been clear about how she felt about him. Apparently she had been horribly, horribly wrong.

"He'll come around Vala." Sam had assured her. "He's just in denial."

When Vala had called, she had been so distraught. She couldn't believe that Daniel had said those things to Vala. She knew, probably better then anyone, that Daniel had been in love with the woman practically since they met. But she knew Daniel. They had been friends for over ten years now, he was like the younger brother she had always wanted. She knew that Daniel and Vala had an intense relationship and enough sexual tension to power the entire United States. She wished that Daniel would just pull his head up out of his artifacts for five seconds and realize what the rest of them had known for two years.

Vala had proven herself as a valuable and trust worthy member of the team, and it was mostly due to Daniel that she had grown as much as she had. He had made her the person she was today. Sam had know for a while now, that the feelings that Vala had towards Daniel had changed from lust into something deeper.

"He made it pretty clear last night what his opinion of me was. Oh Samantha, it was horrible. He took everything that I said and threw it back in my face. This is why I don't fall in love, it hurt too much." A stray tear made it's way down her face, and Sam's heart broke at the sight of her usually vibrant, playful friend sitting there looking so hopeless. She swore that she would kill Daniel for breaking her friends heart. Though the two had gotten off to a slightly rocky start, the two woman had bonded and become fast friends. Sam had never had very many female friends, not since Janet. She loved Vala like a sister, the two women often had girls nights when they needed a break from the boys.

"I really thought that he loved me Sam." Sam lent over, giving the dark haired woman a comforting hug. "How could I have been so off. He thought that I was playing with him. I would never..."

"I think he was just surprised." Sam reasoned. "Daniel has never been particularly good with relationships, not since Shar'ae. It took him a long time to get over her. He doesn't want to get hurt. Daniel isn't one of those guys who can have a casual relationship, he plays for keeps. The thought of potentially getting his heart broken again, it scares him and he just reacts. I bet he's beating himself up right now."

"I would never hurt him Sam. I couldn't."

"I know."

Daniel was frantic. He had spent hours searching for the ex-space pirate and had no luck. He slumped down in his desk chair and picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Sam? I have a huge problem. Vala and I had a fight list night. I overreacted and she ran away. I can't find her, I've looked everywhere. Landry is going to kill me, I need to find her, I just..." he sighed running his fingers through his hair. "I need to make sure she's alright. I need to make things better before it's too late, if it isn't already. Sam you need to help me find her."

"Daniel she's fine."

"How do you know? She could be anywhere! She's not even from this planet, she could be lost or hurt or... I don't even what to think about the alternative. I need to find her."

"She's with me Daniel. She's really upset Daniel, I finally got her to go to sleep. She gave me a very simple overview of what happened between you two and I have one thing to say. You're a complete and total idiot. For someone so smart you can really be stupid sometimes. You better fix this Daniel, I've never seen her so, hopeless Daniel."

His heart fell. He hated that he had been the one to cause Vala so much pain. It must be bad for Sam to be acting this way towards him. "I know Sam I just... I just don't know what to do Sam. I love her so much it hurts."

"Then why didn't you just tell her that last night instead of throwing her feelings back in her face? She's heart broken Daniel. Completely heart broken. When she called me to come get her last night she was crying so much that I could barely make out a word that she was saying. She loves you Daniel, she has for a while. She didn't want to tell you because she was scared that you would do exactly what you did. She's been trying to build up the courage to tell you how she felt ever since we rescued her from Athena."

He felt like an ass. He had been so cruel to her before. "What do I do Sam?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something."


End file.
